


In Heat

by 0milky0



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0milky0/pseuds/0milky0
Summary: I had this request art on one of my tumblr accounts of Black Hat in Heat. It was drawn then I decided to write this out. Hope you enjoy. Comment below if I should continue this :DIt turns into consensual





	In Heat

Black Hat had slammed the scientist to his desk and green drool leaked from his mouth. "S-sir, what are you doing?!" the smaller scientist asked, frozen in place where he sat, well was held down at. His boss leaned in and breathed against his neck and gave it a slimy lick which caused Flug to shudder. He'd never done this before so why was this time different. Flug let out a yelp when he felt Black Hat's hand creep up his shirt and fondle one of his nipples. His legs twitched up and he let out a little whimper. Of all the places, he had sensitive nipples. 

"J-Jefe." Flug panted out pressing a hand to Black Hat's chest to try to push him off. The eldritch raised an eyebrow at his advances and grabbed his hand and pushed it back then pinned it down to the table. Flug's eyes widened and he looked at him and a sense of worry came over him. "I-I appreciate the offer si-sir, but I must get going back to work." he said using his other hand and prying himself away from him. Before he got to the door he let out a gasp and covered his mouth. A tentacle had wrapped around one of his thighs and worked its way up towards his groin and started to excite the scientist in more ways than one. "Stay." he heard his boss say in a strained tone. "Please...Please let me fuck you. I-I need to relieve myself." he begged. Flug's eyes widened. This was definitely new, was his boss..in heat? He thought to himself and felt his pants being unbuttoned. Another gasp escaped his mouth and he was back in range of Black Hat and he felt his arms being wrapped around his waist. He shivered when he felt Black Hat's cold hands touching his waist as he slipped off his pants. 

"I-S-sir." Flug whined, finally relaxing his tensed body into Black Hat's arms. The eldritch licked his neck again and chuckled. Flug let out a little yelp when he felt something press against his ass. He shuddered and found himself being bent over the desk and his boxers being slid off then an abomination of tentacles being pressed against his ass. "It'll be qu-quick." Black Hat growled as he placed one of his hands on top of his paper bag and shoved Flug face into the desk. He leaned over and bit into his neck as he thrusted into him. A loud yell came from out of the the smaller mans mouth and he started trying to push himself up, only to be held down as he fidgeted. God, it felt so good, yet a bit sudden and painful at the same time.

Black Hat panted and continued thrusting. "You're...so goddamn tight." he said moving his hand from off of his bag and groping his ass, rubbing it as he shoved himself in more and now bringing a second tentacle and easing its way through his asshole. Flug, helplessly pounded his fist on the desk and let out a cry of pain mixed with pleasure. Black Hat didn't pursue further with another tentacle, fearing he would break his poor little scientist. He let out a grunt and brought his hands under his shirt again and fondled his breasts. "J-Jefe, p-please, ah huaa" Flug moaned, drooling Black Hat smirked and drool came from his mouth as he continued. "Almost done." he growled, pulling on his nipples and licking his neck again. Flug shuddered and was crying. "H-hurry u-up and finish." he choked out, already getting tired from the sudden fuck...


End file.
